Equilibrium
by Aznaracs
Summary: In there own stories they may would have been the unrivaled protagonists, but here, with there universes joined and the slate cleaned, fate is really out to get them. Multi-mulicrossover - Harry Potter, Twilight, Naruto und Bleach in the lead – sci-fi – high fantasy - oc – alternativ universe – non-canon pairings – dark fic.


Author's note: All right new story. Equilibrium, the second attempt. My first attempt crashed and burned. To many different fandoms at once. Let's not talk about it anymore. I slimmed it down a little, cut it shorter (which, of course made it longer, duh) and upped the drama. Let's see if this works better. General rules still apply though.

- This is a multi-crossover, using characters, settings, gimmicks and plots from many different sources like literature, anime/manga, comic, games, other fanfiction, history, etc. etc. There will be magic, space travel, dream-worlds, mad science, demons, aliens, and generally really everything my ADD drowning brain can come up with. I don't have a clear path this story is going to follow, aka I am going to make it up on the fly, although my brain is going to go far faster dreaming than my fingers writing, so this is really only going to apply the first few chapters. Uhh, also it's a hyperlink kind of story, with multiple point of views and gray vs.. gray ethics. Just think Doctor Who meets Game of Thrones meets Star Wars meets general fantasy RPGs, with non of the one and very little of the others. It works on a simple 'all fiction is true'- principle. See? Simple. Yeah, that is going to go great.

- As it is the nature of crossovers, and fanfiction in general, and because I don't care about purists and morons, all the stories, characters and different universes get mangled, shredded and crudely reassemble until not even there original creator will be able to recognize them. This story is supposed to be a release valve for my ever overboiling imagination. In other words I'm writing this one for myself, read at your own risk. The author of this fic assumes no responsibility for permanent brain damage and/or loss of sanity.

- English is not my first language, but I'm doing my best and I spell check every chapter more than once. However my feel for the language is still a work in process, and I get bored spellchecking my own stuff, so painful spelling and weird grammar may still occur. Constructive critic, helpful advise as well as mindful correcting of mistakes in spelling and continuation is appreciated. Ranting and flaming will be ignored. Trolls will be shot.

- Last warning: Dark, dark fic. Seriously this is a good-guy-shoots-first-and-not-in-the-kneecap-either kind of story. There will be swearing, icky and adult themes, heavy philosophical stuff, guns and stuff, and graphic (-li written) violence. And stuff. And non-canon pairings. Also overpowered protagonists, wonky time traveling, some heavy-light bdsm, OC's, AOC's, etc. etc. as well as everything and more under the sun. Expect weirdness. You have been warned. Repeatedly. For real.

- Least and last Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction. I own nothing, nada and a bit of zilch, the rest belongs to someone else. Even the general idea of this thing has been nicked by Doghead Thirteen's 'Harry Johnson', 'Biker Half', and 'A Fox in Tokyo' fics (read it, like it, realize that those three stories drag terribly and got abandoned just as things got good). As this is a multi(multimulti)crossover a great number of sources would have to be listed. This first chapter alone has characters, plots and general ideas from Harry Potter (fantasy novels written by J. K. Rowling), Fairy Tail (fantasy-shonen manga by Hiro Mashima), Naruto (manga, fantasy, also shonen, drawn by Masashi Kishimoto), Starcraft (Blizzard Entertainment, it's a game) and CROSSGEN Chronicles (comic-series made by CrossGen Comic Entertainment). You are not required to know any of those works, as it won't help you jackshit in understanding this fanfic. I think you can see where this is going. And this list will increase rapidly as the story goes on. I will put a more extensive list of all the sources at the end of each chapter. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring works of the different artists and the worlds they created. And because I am bored.

So I think that would be it, nothing more to say. I think this first chapter is doing a fine job at telling just what kind of story this is going to be, so sit back and enjoy/despair.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 - The Hyperlink Twins<strong>

_At the first day of the new age, twins will be born. Not it blood or heart but in fate connected. And heaven and earth will tremble at there arrival and all who will know how to listen will hear, Equilibrium is here._

The omnivers. A comprehensive construct involving of the total number of universes, realities and possibilities in existence as well as the entirety of matter, space, time and energy they are composed of and the laws and constants that govern them.

And beyond that, the absolute Nothing. A place where neither space nor time has any meaning. A realm where the eyes of a eternal spectators keep watch over all the events that do, may will and have taken place, from smallest to the biggest. From the single electron on its steady path around it's lonely proton, to the collapse of the hydrogen cloud into it's own growing gravity center until the density reaches the point of nuclear fusion marking the birth of a new star and the begin of it's journey through the night sky. Watching the stories of countless lives of countless souls in countless places.

Only ever watching.

Until the rushing tides of destiny sweeps him in and carry him away, out of his comfort zone as the casual bystander and into the unsafe environment of a immediate existence.

A second pair of eyes appear, not those of a second spectator, but rather some with the burning desire to act shining from within there depths. „My friend.", the newly arrived deity speaks with a echoing voice filled with plead. „I am in need of your creative mind and your vast knowledge."

The first watcher, unable to ignore those words and the plight in the voice of his visitor, moves his attention away from Existence and shifts it towards his companion. „I see.", he said with a voice just as ethereal. „Such a request coming from you is most curious. So say then, what is it that has your mind so troubled?"

„My friend, the realm continues to grow colder. It's energy disappears. I am looking for a solution and would greatly value do hear you thoughts."

The spectators eyes shift over the vast realm, the whole work of creation, all the stars and world, and all things living. He frowned.

„I have seen the matter of which you speak. Yet to me it did not seem to merit such concern. Is the need indeed so dire?"

„When all of this began so long ago it's complexity was fascinating. It endeared and shocked, excited and scared, even me. But now the gears of change and evolution are standing still. Monotony spreads. Whole worlds are freezing over and once glorious battlefields lie abandoned and forgotten. Lazy warriors are not the problem, that would be too simple. No, the vital energy itself, the energy that sustains us all, disappears. This should not be happening, and yet it does. Everything dies, and those that should know better, do nothing to prevent it."

„Because only few can ever hope to comprehend the depth of the connection everything shares and the vast consequences even the simplest of action can have therefore. All that is, is in it's true core only concerned in the continuation of it's own existence. There is a natural drive to betters it's lot integrated into all, but there is also a great longing for peace and harmony and a willingness to accept less than perfect circumstances to maintain that. This led to the creation of the standing order that now exist for such a long while that many have forgotten that there may be other ways to do the things they did this one way since the beginning."

„You propose a change? To upset the standing orders?"

„If you so will. Yes."

„But those order are in the hands of the First. This balance will not be so easily disturb, not without some... encouragement. They will need to be forced to fuel the cycles anew. But how do you motivate someone to take actions that they themselves are aware that it could spell there own downfall."

„Do not keep your attention on the First alone. Many beings on many worlds are available to you. Would you desire to walk among them, hidden, a simple touch, the right push at the right moment could empower the weakest of wills to rise up and challenge even the highest of orders. Imagine this, a chosen few, a handful on every world, blessed by your touch, open to the power."

„Why only a few?"

„It's a simple matter of potency over quantity. Keep there powers large but there numbers few, then they will be forced into a never ending struggle against there oppressor. Bless too many and they will simply sweep the old order away and establish there own."

„Like it happened countless times before."

„Indeed. The key to this will be too achieve a balance between insignificance and superiority."

„What will I tell those 'blessed Few'?"

„Don't give them any warning, no guidance. Let there own instincts lead there way, there own actions be the kindling to once again ignite the fires of conflict. This will revitalize your lazy warriors with new energy, bind them to there destiny and chase away boredom's heavy hand."

„Yes, conflict creates power, energy created from energy, and while the Few try to find there own paths, there deeds will serve the good of us all. The flame of a handful of candles to once again ignite everything. I can already feel it becoming warmer again."

„We will call it Equilibrium. For this is the name of all that it is and everything that it's not."

„So may it be then."

„Come. Let it begin where it always does..."

* * *

><p><em>Star system 137-497-3-6894-448 by the Old Atlantean Empirical Charter. <em>

_Solrohnam-sarlunnam-roh-sheremplunsar-sarsaremp by the Clanicara, which regards each number as a syllable._

_By the locals simply known as Sol, or more exact, the Solar System._

_Categorized as a Class 20-5 star system with a Type 8 yellow dwarf star at is center and only 14 of 23 possible celestial bodies in stable orbit, two of which classed as gas giants. One planet with a single moon in alpha zone, three in beta and a other four inclusive one gas giant in gamma-delta. System of origins for over 34'837 different distinguishable sapience species, as far as records go._

_On its third stable orbit, perfect alpha zone, with prime condition for water in vapor, liquid and solid form, there is a nautic-class planet with a 62-26-12 open water-dry land-floating ice-ratio, known as Gaia, or Homeworld, by the Old Atlantean Empire, the planet has adopted the title of being 'The Place of The Beginning And The End' after the Emperial Fall._

_The locals calls this planet, there home, by the unimaginative yet creative name Earth . _

_For a single world Earth has a astounding long history, having sometimes been the price, and sometimes the battleground for numerous bloody wars, more than a few of them to total extinction of one or more involved species. It's newest prime inhabitants, the Homo Sapiens, the Modern Man, did his best to uphold this tradition. Still, on a galactic scale, the last twelve thousand years or so since mans appearance had been rather peaceful._

_But things are about to become interesting once again..._

* * *

><p>In a town called Bristol, in the island nation known as Great Britain, on a calm sunny Friday afternoon only a week before Christmas a woman by the name of Emily Granger, born by the name of Foster, walks on the pavement from the city center back towards the Bristol main train station, a permanent smile on her face that just wouldn't go away.<p>

Emily Granger married to one Damian Granger, a man she had first met back at the university with them both studying to become dentists, she fresh from school and he a few years older coming back from active military service down in the Falklands. They barely had there diplomas in there pockets and where already of to a shared life. Fast forward a few years later and they where safe and secure with there own practice and a steady flow of patients and income, they could finally declare there situation steady enough to take the next big step in life, aka get baby-making. Sadly even though they where certainly willing and it did not lack in trials, successes failed to show.

After months of constant disappointment they had decided to ask for professional help with Emily taking the first brave step: Making a appointment with her gynecologist. A thorough examination later all Emily could to was wait for the results and do a exquisite job at causing herself to go apart at the seams with worry until the time her doctor finally called.

On her way to the follow-up appointment her mind was racing through all possible scenarios, all if, may, should and any other possible result and what it would mean for her and Dan and there dreams of the future. She finally had to put a stop to her rampaging thoughts by reminding herself that even if both nature and science failed her, she still had that 'other' option. There was still magic.

They had learned of the existence of real magic and the fact that it was kept hidden from most human on Earth through Rachel, Emily's sister. Or more exactly through her husband, who, back then, was still a unknown mysterious boyfriend she refused to introduce and only hinted about occasionally, that was until he one day appeared at there doorstep with a heavily injured adolescent in his arms, requesting Em and Dan's help as doctors with knowledge in both medical matters and patient care.

The fact that Emily and Dan where both dentists and had no experience with trauma patience outside of damaged teeth and jaws did not discourage Romulus Lupin, so the name of the man, from his notion that they where the right people for the job.

The hours after that where the single most rememberable of Emily's life. In one day she did not only learn of the existence of magic, life on other planets and of so, so much more, but more important than that, she helped saving the life of a child.

Erza Scarlet, Em remembered, back then only about eight years old, appeared even younger than that, nearly starved to death and so fragile they where afraid she would shatter to pieces at the slightest touch. But the truly horrible sight where her wounds. Open cuts, limbs standing off in odd angles, black burned fur, yes fur, and the rags that where left of her dress so covered in dried up blood you could not tell it's original color. The sight was so horrific the fact that the girl was obviously not human did not even register with Emily for quite some time. She only knew right away that there was no hope for the then nameless girl, no way was she going to make it, even if Romulus had brought her to a hospital straight away instead of the home of two dentists.

But her future brother-in-law was having non of that. He explained them that the girl was a sorceress, meaning she had very strong, nearly limitless magic on her side. As long as her vital organs where all good and there was a pulse then the girls magic could put her back together. If she had the will to life then she would survive, there job would be to make sure that was the case and that everything would heal right. And that is what Emily did, nonstop, for almost three days, with nearly no sleep until the girl stirred in her arms.

Afterwards they learned very fast that physical damage was one thing, mental quite a other. In the end Erza had stayed with them for more than two month and in this time it took all the attention they could give to slowly make her come out of her shell, and the story she had to tell was something truly gruesome. The details where hard to figure, but the gist of is what that the girl did not remember her parents or her real name for that matter, and had been a slave to something like a cult, a religious group of criminals or some such, as far back as she can remember. All question of why or what they did to her where met with silence. She escaped during a riot of her fellow prisoners and got onto a ship, a spaceship, from the sound of it loosing the few friends she had in that place in the process. The ship followed a emergency program to a space traveling planet but changed course automatically to the nearest inhabited planet when the girl lost consciousness and her life-signs started to drop. The old and damaged computer did it's best to bring the ship down in one piece and Romulus and his friends, which he called his 'pack', had found the girl because of the magical signature the heavy injured girl had been broadcasting.

Crazy in a nut shell: Erza Scarlet was a about eight year old, traumatized, female, humanoid alien with fangs, pointy cat like ears, a with scarlet red, shaggy fur covered body with a long tail and tiny claws. And she purred whenever she felt safe and contend. In Emily's eyes she was the most perfect being she ever laid eyes on. Oh, and Romulus? A honest to god werewolf, though without the full moon thing and from what he told them the only thing you get when he bites you is sepsis. That is if you survive long enough to get any infections in the first place seeing that his transformed form of a Hollywood envied, grey furred man-wolf so big he had trouble fitting in there living room and just seeing him standing there had Em and Dan shaking for hours.

Romulus had contacted his twin brother, a werewolf like him, who was, according to Romulus, some high animal someplace not on Earth, but since Erza did not know her own real name and the tests they did with her blood seemed inconclusive, they where not able to tell her real identity or her planet of origin. Em was ready to have the little girl stay with them but there where rules regarding the stay of alien creatures on Earth. Humanity had to be kept ignorant of the bigger picture for some reason or another. They could not find out and the presence of extraterrestrial beings on Earth was tightly controlled and frowned upon by those that had a say in this, making Erza a illegal immigrant and forced her leave as fast as possible or they would all be in trouble. Finally the words 'Fairy Tail' had gotten them somewhere. It was the name of a guild or organization of some sort, a old wizard named Rob who was imprisoned with Erza had told her about. If she could not stay with the Grangers she would go to Fairy Tail like she had told Rob she would. Romulus's brother, had located Fairy Tail fairly easily enough and after Em had been assured that Erza would get there safely, that this Fairy Tail was a legal, respectable business and that they where willing to take Erza in, she agreed. But the farewell had been a hard one and it did not get easier afterwards. Emma missed the little girl terrible.

It is save to say that Erza Scarlet was the decisive push that had Emily's maternal instincts go into overdrive. She wanted a little handful of smiles and sunshine of her own to love and cuddle and she wanted it so bad it started to hurt. Luckily for her Dan agreed that it was high time to try for a son or a daughter of there own. However the trials and errors that followed this decisions the month after had caused Emily to dissolve into tears several times over and the walk towards the doctor in the morning of her follow-up exam felt to her like she was about to face final judgment.

And then she entered the doctor's office and looked into the smiling face of her gynecologist and something deep inside her suddenly just knew that everything would be just alright. A feeling that only increased, tenfolded really, the moment she took the woman's hand for a friendly greeting.

Everything past this point was just a hazy fog in Emily's memory. She could not even remember what her doctors reason was for why today of all days was the very best moment to try again and why everything would just be perfect from now on. She just knew somehow. And she wasn't going to question it.

Only as she walked home, already planning how to make this the night of nights for herself and Dan, a small and largely ignored voice in the back of mind wondered about the warm, fuzzy feeling that had flowed into her body the moment she touched the doctors hand and that had since then settled down into her lower abdomen.

* * *

><p>Tokyo, a respectable sized city in island nation of Nihon, or more commonly known as Japan, Minato Namikaze, a anything but normal man with golden-blond hair, a body build like a brick shithouse and widely unknown in his public persona as a average citizen and owner of a little bar in the visible part of Nerima, though both infamous and feared throughout the local underworld and beyond as the 'Yellow Flash', a highly talented Shinobi, a ninja, and the Yodaime Hokage, the forth leader of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leafs, a brotherhood of assassins with clearly superhuman skills and powers, arguably one of the most dangerous human beings in all of existence with enough intellect and cunning for ten men, was at that moment blinking stupidly at a little piece of plastic in his hand, his brain completely unable to comprehend the situation he found himself in.<p>

He looked past the plastic into the teary eyes of his secret lover, secret wife and obvious soul mate, one fiery redhead by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, a Shinobi of Konohagakure herself and a fierce and talented one at that, though currently mere moments away from a serious breakdown if Minato wasn't going to show some kind of reaction within the next two or three heartbeats.

He looked back onto the little piece of plastic.

Then he looked over to the paper in his other hand that was supposed to tell him what he was being told by the piece of plastic.

His brain made a desperate attempt to reboot itself.

„You are pregn..?", he tried to croak out when a respectable amount of woman crashed into him and tackled him into the floor.

„We are pregnant?" he tried again in earnest why lying on his back with a sizeable pair of mammary glands pressed into his face. „You are pregnant? We are going to have a baby?"

Kushina only nodded and then the very last of her resolve was gone and forgotten as she broke down on top of her man and started to sob onto him.

She just could not take it any more.

After years, a literary eternityf, of understanding and accepting that she would never be able to have a child of her own, that the sacrifice she was forced to make to become a jinchuriki, a living prison to a immortal demonic entity by the name of Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed fox demon, which was sealed inside her body and held there powerless by nothing more than her own will and a ancient seal tattooed onto the very skin on her belly, also had cost her the chance to ever become a mother.

She knew that was the price and she knew that she had to pay it to keep anyone safe. She was the only one in her family at the right age, with the health and vitality needed for such a task, and her family was the only once that could survive having a entire bijuu, a tailed beasts, one of the most powerful kind of demons sealed into them without any risk of it taking over there bodies and minds and unleashing a immortal fury more powerful than any natural disaster upon humanity. It was her sacrifice to make and she did it willingly even though there always was that little bit of regret and anger for her lot in life that kept on eating at her heart.

It was that little bit of regret that caused her to hope that maybe, just maybe, she could keep her cake and eat it too. It was that hope that caused her to listen to that quirky old lady at the market place that told her about the magical qualities of the fertility necklaces she was selling and even let her get talked into buying that moonstone-quartz-pearl necklace that did indeed look pretty but was criminally overprized. But hey, she had the money and as a woman had the right to make foolish decisions once in a while.

The calm and happy feeling that came over her when she put the thing on more that made up for it's price she just never believed it would actually work.

And then, weeks later, the first clue that something was up came in form of a awed expression on the face of a little red headed girl by the name of Sarah, one of Kushina's genin, her trainee.

It was, in hindsight, not that surprising that Sarah was the first to see it. After all little Sarah Kerrigan is a prodigy. A once in a generation occurrence.

Even tough Konoha's Shinobis have all more or less come from the same few old families for centuries, the village hidden in the leafs could not completely survive without adding fresh blood and bolster there ranks with outside forces ever so often. This is achieved by combing through Japan's orphanages and find the few children with the potential to develop psychic or physic abilities. Those that do get taken into Konoha and trained in the ninja arts. However those 'Foundlings', as they are being called are forever at a disadvantage against the 'Heirs', those born into the ninja clans as they do not have access to any family techniques, secret training methods or huge funding and are therefore often regarded as second class shinobies. However, once in a while, a foundling comes along that has the power and talent to leave the heirs in the dust, and they never like it.

Kushina had always spoken out against the general treatment of foundlings, a notion many of her peers do not understand seeing that the standing of her own family, her position and her abilities made her the prime example of a heir, practically royalty in the hidden world of ninjas. In a attempt to spite her somewhat for that standing, they only handed her the worst mannered foundlings for her genin team but Kushina had figured out fast that diamonds in the rough are still gems in there own right.

Yes, little Sarah Kerrigan has quite the attitude for such a small quirt and took more than a bit of patience at first. However being a psychic of such magnitude that she cannot not read every mind around her to the point that she was about to loose herself and her sanity had they not sealed parts of her powers away, she had the privilege to some leeway.

In the end Sarah was only the first to sense the awakening mind growing inside her and when the picture book of early pregnancy symptoms had Kushina Uzumaki, the ninja princess of the honorable Uzumaki clan, all over the place only a month later there was just no denying it anymore.

And there she was now, a sobbing mess of a proud and strong ninja warrior, wrapped up in the arms of the man that was going to make her a mother even against all odds. He accepted this gift together with her and they would cherish it as much as they possibly could.

Keep the cake and eat it too, indeed.

* * *

><p><em>The 4 day of the 15th month, the 7902 rotation since the Fall of the Atlantean Empire. 19. September 1979, Earth date. The day that would later become known as 'The Salutation Of The Hyperlink Twins'. At 27:18 Old Atlantean Standart Time, Earth, the third celestial body of 137-497-3-6894-448, the Sol-starsystem in the eighth minor spiral arm of the Iring Galaxis, became the epicentre of a supernatural event of a magnitude beyond anything that had ever been witnessed since the beginning of recorded history.<em>

_A surge of supernatural energy originating from two different sources from nearly opposite sides of the same planet at the nearly exact same time. One, early recognized as arcane, magical, in nature originated from a small landmass known as Britain..._

* * *

><p>In a well regarded hospital near the center of Bristol, England, things where not going as they should have. Strange occurrence had started early in the morning after Emily Granger had been admitted after she had been rushed to the hospital by a overly concerned husband. Cause of admission: Pregnancy in terminal stage.<p>

That itself was neither strange nor problematic since it was planned, announced and ready to be handled. That was until the psychic phenomena started.

In the beginning it was nothing. Sporadic appearing bolds of static electricity zapping between surfaces and mult-colored fireballs popping up in midair, all vanishing faster than the occasional witness could make up there minds to believe there eyes or not, and always without leaving a trace. It was easy to ignore and even easier to deny.

Then there frequency increased and very soon the fact that even though the storm of blue and white fire, bursts of lightning and ghostly, spherical lights surrounding Damian and Emily Granger did not seem to harm them or anyone brave enough to try get close, did not help to prevent anyone from keeping a fair distance or better yet, to run away screaming.

For Em herself this was very annoying. Like her husband and very soon father of there baby, Em actually knew what was going on, though currently lacking the means to do anything about it. Childbirth was hard enough as it is, the fact that it was her firstborn a infinite times more so, she really did not need her as of yet unborn daughter to put on a extra show for the unwilling audience. Or a hospital staff that fell apart by the first sign of the bizarre. She did not even had time to dress accordingly and arrived in the hospital still in her sleepwear while her hair reverted back to the state it once had in her high school years, a tangled and bushy mess. Dan in the meanwhile, a seasoned officer in the Falkland war with live fire battle experience, has checked out mentally and was just repeating „You are doing great, you are doing fine. You are going to be alright.", over and over again.

Admittedly, the last few month of this pregnancy had been sort of fun. Once it had been revealed to Em that the reason for all the strange things happening in and around her was that her unborn daughter was turning out to be magical and a very, very powerful sorceress at that, with her magic not only detectable months away from her birth day but also getting instinctive used to keep mamma save and sound. There are only a few things more fun than being virtually indestructible because you could healing faster than you could possible get hurt. Or being able to levitate. Yes, levitating is fun.

Emily had been warned that there might be a downside to that, that the trauma of being born would throw her daughter somewhat out of wack. She really should have asked how much 'somewhat' was exactly. Of course she did not pay much attention back then, evaluating Erza's explanations of how bad it was going to get as a other manifestation of the young woman histrionic personality.

Erza Scarlet tends to overreact. Of course that was somewhat understandable considering everything that girl had gone through in the past and Emily knew enough about psychology to not make a big fuss about it. Even thought that just isn't always possible. Like back then when Em told her the story about her meeting with her doctor in the morning of the day her daughter was conceived.

For some reason that story had disturbed Erza a great deal. Emily was forced to tell the story several times, each time focusing more and more one every small detail about that meeting. Erza on her part refused a explanation for her reason for this, past the fact that her shifts in emotion when Emily touched the doctors hand or the warm feeling in her skin and the unexplainable certainty for sudden success supposedly indicated the involvement of... well... magic.

As neither Emily nor Dan had any experience with magic past the fact that Emily's brother-in-law was a werewolf and that Erza herself had magic too, they had to take the girl by her word.

The shit hit the fan in epic proportions when Erza asked Em about the address of the practice. At first Emily thought about refusing to give the information, afraid of what Erza would do to the doctor if she did, but gave in after reminding herself that Erza was a good person who had bad things happened to, not the other way around. Besides the girl was only twelve. What could she do?

Well, and then came out that the doctor did not remember meeting with Emily at all.

Obviously that was worst case scenario in Erza's book, to the point where she dragged Em and Dan off the face of the Earth. Literally.

She brought them to a planet called Fiore, a planet so far away from Earth that you could not see Earth's sun among the stars even though it took mere hours to get there. Other than that Emily had a hard time believing that this really was a other world since everything looked and felt the same, at least all the things she was somehow able to recognize, which was not all that much if she really thought about it. So it kind of was the same, but really wasn't. She basically spend entire trip in a constant state of confusion.

Erza brought them to 'Fairy Tail', the organization she was now a junior member of. Em used the opportunity to find out some more about this mysterious group her surrogate daughter got involved with.

The explanation of who or what they where was enough to make everyone's head spin but went something like that: Fairy Tail is a special branch of 'Xenohunters', researchers and soldiers in one, which used to be part some interstellar Empire, which did not exist anymore, and specialized in studying and fighting alien life forms. Big, bad, monstrous alien life-forms. Next to Fairy Tail there where several other branches of Xenohunters specializing on differed kind of aliens, like 'Mermaid Heel' or 'Lamia Scale'. Supposedly there is a theme going on with there names. And Fairy Tails specialty where magical creatures. Nowadays they where basically mercenaries specialized in taking on monsters. And Erza was now one of them.

The reason why Erza brought them there is that this allowed her to examine Em with the help of technologies that was not allowed on Earth save for a few area's which where hidden from normal humans. And to ask some of her far older, and luckily far more experienced comrades, to have a look at Emily as well.

Most of them didn't even look or act remotely human and to say that all of this went a little bit over Em's and Dan's heads was the understatement of the millennium. Listening to lingo in about twenty differed alien languages is a fast lane to madness.

Long story short they did not find anything at all. Expect that Em was pregnant, which was news at the time. And that 'it' was going to be a 'she', which was good to know. And that she was going to be a sorceress, which was even bigger. And that she was already so powerful magically that there devices were registering. Two weeks into her existence. Which wasn't even thought possible. It was indeed a day for realizations.

So they actually found quite a lot just not what they where looking for, which was further proof of outside interference. On further note, Erza's superior offered both Emily and Damian, and there future daughter, a place on Fiore. They declined but where assured that the offer would stay open, even after Emily chewed him out about letting a innocent little girl like Erza join into a group like Fairy Tail that obviously worked with weapons and fought monsters and stuff, something the little man...?, dwarf...? gnom...? alien...?... Makarov, seemed to find very funny for some reason.

They spend the next few month after that discussing his offer over and over while there lives got more and more bizarre. Emily still missed the little girl and a offer that would allow them to follow her was a tempting one indeed. And, well, the initial fear Em and Dan had of magic kind of died a quiet death after Emily had carried what seemed like a bottomless well full of it inside herself for nine month. You can not deny something that causes you to float along the ceiling of your bedroom when you wake up in the morning. And you cannot fear it while it makes you sleep like on clouds.

It kind of explained why she and Dan could stand in the middle of a storm of elements and magic and concentrating on breathing exercises only. If only the same could be said for the doctors and nurses that had fled the room and the hospital like there very lives depended on it.

But as bad as things seemed at the moment, Emily was sure her cry for help on the phone before they headed out to the hospital this morning would not go unanswered. Now if her daughter could just show a little restrain and cooperation till then.

* * *

><p><em>The second energy signature of similar if not exact same strength although not arcane but instead of pure soulfire, or mutant force, or anima, originated on a other isolated landmass called Nihon, otherwise known as Japan...<em>

* * *

><p>Minato carried Kushina into the room with as much care as human possible and flinched like shot when she cried out in pain while he set her down on the bed.<p>

„You are doing great, you are doing fine." , he whispered the mantra into her ear like he had been doing the last few minutes. „You are going to be alright and our son is going to be alright. I promise."

„Minato. It hurts." , Kushina whimpered.

Carefully he pulled her top away from her bloated stomach making sure to keep a hold on her hands to prevent her from touching her belly. He had to fight to keep the dismay from showing on his face as the seal tattooed onto her skin came into view. The angry red glowing seal that emitted so much heat that the skin around it had already started to char. The seal was breaking and was going to kill both Kushina and there unborn son in the process.

Shh, honey. You are going to be alright. You are going to be alright and Naruto is going to be alright , Minato repeated again and bit his tongue as she cried out in pain again. For the first time in a very long time Minato felt totally helpless. Something was happening that he could neither explain nor understand. The seal that was holding the nine-tailed demon inside Kushina was affected by the immediate birth of there son, something that should not, could not, be happening.

He could not handle this alone he needed his old teacher.

„Hokage!" , a voice called out from behind him.

„What!" , Minato yelled back, a little more forceful than intended, angered by the unwelcome interruption. He had brought a few of is personal guards, ANBUs, along to the safehouse, but those men where supposed to be there to protect his wife and son not annoy him a the most inconvenient times.

"We are.. ack...„ , the ANBU said and collapsed, a kunai, a hoop handled ninja knife, buried deep in the back of his skull.

Minato paled. A attack? Here? Now? Why?

There was a new figure standing in the entrance, completely covered by a black, shredded cloak expect for his face which was covered by a smooth orange masks with black stripes in spiral form around a single eye hole through which a glowing eye with blood red iris and three black tomoe like symbols lined on a black ring in it could be seen.

„Sharingan." , Minato asked shocked, recognizing the strangers eye. „A Uchiha? Who are you? Answer, now."

„Forth Hokage Minato." , the stranger said with a raspy voice. „Step away from the jinchuriki."

* * *

><p><em>Both sources increased there strength over-exponentially over the time span of a few hours. The initially slow grow rate and the dilution into the ambient energy made it impossible to locate the sources early on and the sudden increase led to the destruction of all local detectors, further complicating a fast location.<em>

* * *

><p>The moment Emily had been hoping for finally arrived like a steam train in form of a heavy set man with dark, wild hair, torn jeans and a sturdy leather jacket who crashed through the entry and walked into the room like he owned the place.<p>

„Romulus." , Dan spoke up relieved, „finally."

The man chuckled. „Well, arn'd you in a hurry all off a sudden. Couldn't wait, could you?"

He lifted a small devise up to his mouth. „Found them. My location." A moment later a bright blue light flared up in front of him and spread out covering a good part of the floor with a complex looking, glowing ornament and figure appeared standing in the middle of it.

This second persons appearance was a direct opposite to that of the man. Where he was obscene big and wide, she was small and slender, where he looked wild and scruffy with his long dark-grey hair and worn down leather jacket and torn pants and over all looking like he had just fallen of a bike after a week long nonstop drive, she... well she wore armor. Dark silver, gleaming, tight fitting, full body armor, with golden markings, that appeared somewhat insect like and looked like it had been stolen right off the screen of some futuristic sci-fi movie. The thing covered her completely, even her head was just a gold colored visor. The only indicator that she even was a female was the narrow waist and the fact her crouch had something feline.

Emily simply fell back into her bed in relief. „Erza. Romulus" , she sighed. „Thank god you are finally here. What took you so long?!"

„Emily, Dan. Quite a mess you got yourselves into here." , Romulus said in greeting as he stepped up to the bed, completely ignoring the magic storm around him.

„Hi, Em...", Erza began, speaking with a strangely echoing, deep female voice that rung clear despite the helmet, but was immediately interrupted.

„Hold it, young lady" , Emily said with a annoyed voice, then she turned towards Romulus. „You first, what took you so damn long? I called you like hours ago. Where where you? A other planet or something? No wait, don't anwer that." Not waiting for a answer she turned back to Erza. „And what's with this thing?" , Emily said knocking the the visor of Erza's helmet. „Not looking people in the eyes while talking or hiding ones face is a sign of disrespect. You know better than that. There is no wearing hats or sunglasses indoors, and that sure as hell means no helmets either. Now take it off."

„Honey, you are being rude.", Dan spoke after he shook Romulus hand and gave Erza a wink. „Remember. Deep breath. She just was in a hurry and didn't mean anything by it. And look she managed enter the room in without blowing out a wall. Isn't that something."

„Good manners should never be a luxury. And don't try to play it so cool now, a minute ago you where freaking out on me, mister." , Emily huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest glaring at Erza.

There was a moment of silence in which both Erza and Emily simply starred each other down, then Erza caved. Fine , she said. Without any kind of movement on her part, the visor from her helmet slipped away and a wild mass of waist long scarlet red hair with spilled forth around two big pointy ears and framing a face with the upper part around two dark golden-brown eyes covered by the same color of fur, the lower part showing bronze skin, a small, flat nose and full red lips pulling back over sharp teeth with concerning long canines as she sneered at Emily. Apart from all those little details however, she looked like any other girl with the signs of mid to early teen.

„Happy now?" , Erza asked with a voice filled with resentment.

Emma grinned. „You know it is silly that you think you have to hide your face. You look beautiful."

Erza just huffed in reply.

„Have it your way then.", Emily answered. „How are you doing?"

Erza shrugged. „Same as always, I guess. Since that with Lisanna happened everything is falling apart. The Master can't find neither Natsu nor Happy anymore and now Grey has left on a mission alone and without telling anyone about it."

„I meant how are YOU doing?" , Emily asked again.

Romulus got in between. „Ah, people, sorry to interrupt, but we are kind of in a hurry."

„Yeah right" , Emily shot back. „Now we are in a hurry. After you both took your sweet time to get here."

„Look. It only took so long because we had to search you the hard way since you gave no information about the hospital on the phone and we could not call again since your battery and probably that of everyone phone in this city died. And this craziness you see here" , Romulus said pointing everywhere around himself, „happens everywhere inside and around this town. Right now your girl is a magic beacon that can be felt all over the world, and it's growing by the second. In other words everyone on this planet and maybe even beyond that, that has even just the tiniest talent in sensing magic is currently starring in this direction. They may not be able to tell where exactly it is coming from but trust me, that is a whole lot of attention you don't want." He said and held out his hand with a fist sized piece of metal with a silver color to it. Take this.

„What is it?" , Emily asked eyeing the metal suspiciously, not that she did not trust the man, despite his appearance, but still. Romulus rolled his eyes and dropped it into her hands. The moment her skin touched the metal her instinct told her to pull away but the effect was already obvious. Something that felt like seeding heat she was completely oblivious to a moment before left her body and the storm around her died down. „What happened? What did you do?" , she asked shocked.

„It's just plain old silver." , Erza answered the question. „Silver has the property to gather and store wild magic and dispense it to whatever magical source it's connected to. The master said it's normal for untrained sorcerer to cause this a spill of wild magic like you see here. The magic completely overflows and the excess magic just spills forth from the body and does whatever it wants without any aim or reason behind it. That's why it did not hurt us even though it appeared like real fire and lightning."

„Is that isn't going to be dangerous for her, is it?" Dan asks. „And you know, Romulus, with you being a werewolf and all, carrying a silver bar around with you seems a bit cocky."

Romulus rolled his eyes again. „I'm not that sort of werewolf. If silver where our weakness, we sure would not let Joey Everyone know about it. About your daughter, that is not a problem, not yet anyways, not with one so young. Then again it's not like I really understand it all. It's kind of a convoluted mess when it comes to the nitty gritty. Just hold on to that silver for now. And we will have to leave as fast as possible, before they are able to locate us."

„They, who's they?"

The government.

„The gov... Are you serious?"

„Dan." , Romulus said. „Listen. Your daughter is powerful. And I mean, really, really powerful. More powerful than most of them, at least in the amount of raw power. They are not just going to let her run around free. They won't care about her rights. Hell, they are the once who are in power really so they are the once who say what's right or wrong. They created laws that magical humans without magical ancestors, like your daughter, basically have no rights at all as long as she does not have citizenship in one of the stellar empires more powerful than those old geezers here on earth. Something she can only apply to once she has a diploma. They will try and take her from you and either turn her into there tool or drain her of her magic."

„And those is not even the two worst options." , a new voice spoke out.

Every head in the room turned around and there eyes fell on a elderly woman with bright pink hair, red eyes and wearing a green blouse, a long green skirt as well as a dark red cape with massive horn-like decorations around the rim that, together with the dead serious look on her face, made her look a touch evil Well, that and the fact that she came out of no where and without any kind of big light show like Erza did previously.

„Oh, ahh..." , Erza said smartly. „Em, Dan. That is Porlyusica. She is a old ally of the mast..."

„Makarov found it prudent for me to assist you today considering that, assuming the information does hacks in the guild have collected is correct, your daughter is in the top of the top percentage of all sorcerer within the known universe in regard to raw power.", Porlyusica stepped to the bed. She put her hands on Emily's belly. „Time is both short and of the essence so I suggest we skip the pleasantries and go right to the task at hand. Take a deep breath."

„Hey" , Emily called out flinching back. „Wait what are you planning on doing."

„Dear, if you are planning to wait for a normal birth, you can wait until you sprout roots. Your daughter is still focused in making you feel comfortable even if this puts her in conflict with your own body's desire. I am going to phase her out of you."

„Phase..?! Wait. You can't..."

„I said. Take a deep breath." Porlyusica pulled her other arm close to her body and a white empty blanket appeared in it. „And be ready to close your eyes, it could get bright. But it should be painless."

* * *

><p>Unimaginable pain. That was all Kushina felt. That and fear. Fear not for herself but for her unborn son. She had been kidnapped, taken away by the masked stranger after he had a short skirmish with Minato, and she did not know if her lover was alright. No, he had to be, he would come, he would save them both, he just had to. „Please", she begged. „Please don't hurt my baby."<p>

„I'm only interested in the demon inside you.", the masked, cloaked figure spoke and for just for a moment Kushina was shocked that someone would call her unborn son a demon. Then a realization penetrated her hazy mind. The Kyuubi no Youko, the demon she was tasked to keep imprisoned. Strangely enough Kushina did not care about that at all anymore. Her son was her first and only concern.

„You are the jinchuriki of the nine-tail", the stranger explained. "And now, that power will go to me."

Kushina saw the stranger form a seal with his hands and then the dark heavy chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles tightened, stretching her further and the pain her body was in increased tenfold as if her guts had exploded. Dark red smoke emerged from the seal on her stomach, and poured from her mouth, ears and eyes and started to pool in midair right in front of the wailing woman.

„NOO, SENSEI!"

The scream came from up close and Kushina recognized the voice immediately. Shock and desperation helped her to struggle through the pain and the hazy fog in her mind retreated just enough to allow her the sight of a girl of fourteen with Caucasian facial features, unnatural fiery red hair, and striking, nearly glowing green eyes.

„Sarah Kerrigan had arrived."

„Sensei." , the girl repeated, tears pooling in her eyes, then overflowing and running down her cheeks. Kushina could see the girl shacking like a leaf and yet the moment the girls stare switched from Kushina to the stranger her eyes became hard and her stance serious. Kushina literally felt her insides freeze when Sarah reached into the poach strapped to her leg and pulled out a kunai, going into the battle stance she had been thought.

„No, Sarah, no." , Kushina pressed out, trying to prevent the foolish girl from attacking the stranger. „Run. Run away. That is a order." It was not much use. Her body was getting weaker and weaker with every moment that smoke kept on pouring out of her. She wasn't even sure Sarah had heard her.

I will save you. Sensei. Both of you. Hold on. Please. The words where not spoken out loud, Kushina simply could hear them ringing in her head. Then Sarah attacked. The kunai in front of herself, the girl sprinted in a dead run, using her superior mental power to manifest psychic energy around herself to push her body forward faster than she could with muscle strength alone. First it looked like it was even too fast for the stranger who hadn't even reacted by the time Sarah brought the knife down on his neck. However, instead of slicing the mans throat open like intended the blade simply passed trough the strangers flesh, together with her hand and the entire rest of her body causing her to fly through him and smashing into the ground behind.

„Insolent brat." , the stranger growled and before Sarah had a chance to jump back onto her feet he kicked her. His heel clipped the side of her head sending her off to skip along the ground for quite a distance. „You think you can stop me? No one can stop me. Even Minato, your beloved Forth Hokage could not even touch me. Just lay still, you too will die soon enough."

The dark red smoke that had collected itself in front of a suffering Kushina rose up in the sky and slowly took on a corporal shape of a building sized four legged beast with a lean build and long limbs in the overall shape of a giant fox with long ears and black runes all over it's red fur as well as nine large tails floating lazily behind it. The beast took a deep breath and let out a earth shattering roar.

„Kyuubi no Youko.", the masked stranger said over the yells and moans of a dying Kushina. „You power is finally mi..."

„WAHHHHH!"

His monologue got rudely interrupted when the fox suddenly rushed forward and snapped at the stranger, it's teeth missing him by a hair's breath.

„What?", the masked man called out in shock and jumped back further as the fox kept on coming at him. „Impossible. You can not resist the Mangekyo Sharingan." , he yelled out in outrage. Then his sight fell on the young girl who had attacked him before. She was on all fours glaring right at him, her eyes now actually glowing in a faint blue light. Her pose was a exact copy of the Kyuubi and when she bared her teeth at him and growled, the gigantic demon behind to her mirrored the action. The strangers one visible eye widened in shock as the implication of what he was seeing hit home. The girl was controlling the demon. „No , he screamed. That power is mine." He rushed forward, intending to end the girls life but had to dodge when the Kyuubi rushed at him yet again. Or he would have if he not had been stopped mid leap. „Wha...?", he said yet again and looked down at his body only to see his feet wrapped in ethereal glowing chains that grew from the ground underneath him. His next look went over to the dying woman only to see her lying on the ground, her hand stretched out in front of her and the same yellowish glowing chain coming from her hands and disappearing into the floor in frond of her.

„I do not know what kind of power this is you have." Kushina growled out, her fiery stare fully focused on him. „But the fact that you are dogging the demons attack instead of letting it pass through you tells my that you can not phase through the Kyuubi's body. And since both the demon and does chains made out of pure chakra..." The chains tightened there grip on him. „You are not getting away. Bastard." The very next moment the fox demons teeth sunk into the strangers body.

„Seeeennnssseeeiiii."

Kushian opened her eyes, realizing immediately that she must have lost consciousness for a moment. She was lying in the dirt, both the masked stranger and the Kyuubi have disappeared. She looked up and straight into the leaking eyes of her student. Eyes that for some reason suddenly had a faint yellow glow to them for some reason. Sarah? What... , she asked her voice weaker than she had hoped for. Her time was running out. ... „What happened? Where did the Kyuubi go?"

Sarah looked at her and then started to cry in earnest. „I.. I don't know. Sensei. I... I woke up and... and it was go... gone." , she choked out.

So Sarah must have lost consciousness too after she had taken control of the bijuu briefly. Kushina paused for a moment, not quite believing what feat that must have been. Controlling a mind of Kyuubi's size and power, at that age, no matter how briefly or how much the years of imprisonment may have weakened it. What Sarah just did was nothing short of astounding. Still they where lucky something must have occupied the demon attention once Sarah fell unconscious otherwise it would have killed them both of. She looked at there surrounding, finding a trail of destruction marking the foxes route of escape. The building they are in was totaled, as where the buildings a jointed to it. She could see smoke rising in the distance, could here the sounds of panic and chaos from far away. So she had failed in her task. The Kyuubi no Youko was free, uncontrolled and unleashing his fury on a unsuspecting and unprepared metropolis. But for some reason it had spared both her and Sarah, the two target she would have thought it to go after first. It was a mystery but not one Kushina had currently time for, not ever, actually.

„Sensei. You have to get up.", Sarah begged, being back on her feet herself and pulling frantically on Kushina's arm. „We have to get you to a hospital. Please."

"Sarah.„ , Kushina smiled and pulled the girl close and wrapped her into a hug. „You saved us. Thank you very much."

„Sensei. Please." , Sarah pleaded and squirmed weakly in her Sensei's grip.

Kushina smiled sadly and felt her own eyes tear up. She knew that Sarah already knew the truth, that she most likely saw it in her own mind, and that her struggle now was only proforma. Back then when Kushina had inherited the nine-tailed from the previous jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki it had spelled the end for the elderly woman and at the same time it proved to Kushina that now, as the next vessel, the bijuu could never be released from her as long as she lived since doing so would mean her death. The stranger had ripped the Kyuubi from her tonight, and with it her own life. He obviously didn't succeed in his attempt at taking the demons power for himself, and she could only hope he would burn in hell for his action, whoever he was, but the damage was done nonetheless and Kushina could feel her life draining from her fast. Still, there was something left to do. Kushina put her hand down at her swollen belly. Just one last thing.

„Sarah." , she said. „Give me your kunai."

Sarah started shacking and pressed herself harder against the woman. „No. No, please."

Kushina peeled the girl away from her and put her hands to both sides of the girls face and looked her deep in those endless green eyes. „Listen to me. Sarah... Listen well. It is too late for me..."

„No."

„It is. There is nothing anyone can do now. But there is still time.. , she took the girls hands and pressed them against her belly. „Time enough to save my baby. Help me, Sarah. Help me save my son. One more time. Save Naruto. Naruto." This was the first time she said that name out loud and really indented it to be the name, the identity, of her son. Naruto, malestorm, it fitted him. It incorporated everything she could hope for him to be. A wonderful, strong man, a true force of nature, breathtaking and imposing, like his father, big, powerful, overwhelming. And capable to wash any obstacle away that gets into his way, enabling him to life his life in his own turns. Yes, no name would fit him better.

„Na...Naruto?" , Sarah asked with shaking voice.

Y„es, Sarah. Yes. Please. For me. For him."

Slowly Sarah nodded and reached into her pouch and retrieved the dagger from it.

„Thank you." , Kushina said as she took the weapon from her student. „Now turn around."

Sarah choked back a sob as more tears run down her cheeks, she nodded defeated then turned away and sunk down to her knees.

Laying on her back Kushina held the knife thigh in her shacking hand using her free hand to feel out the shape of the squirming boy in her belly. „Shh. Naruto. Shh. It is going to be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Both sources of supernatural energy had a slow and sporadic build up but increased there strength over-exponentially over the timespan of a few hours. The initially slow grow rate and a extremely fast dilution into the ambient energy made a fast and exact location of either of those two sources impossible. A sudden increase on both of them however let to the destruction of all local detectors, further obstructing a localization.<em>

_Later analyses of the signatures, there sporadic build-up, lacking contrast to the ambient energy and unfocused nature revealed that in both cases the energy originated from unborn at the moment of birth. Strong traumas in sapience being with psychic, physic, anima or arcane potential, create massive power backlash of uncontrolled energy that can register far higher than the individuals normal average power-output. It just so happens that no trauma is considered stronger than the shock of being born._

* * *

><p>Porlyusica's warning did not come for nothing as everyone in the room has been starring at Emily's belly in morbid fascination. The elderly wizard gave the appropriate dark glare into the round before she focused at the job at hand. Without any incantation or other form of magic related fidgeting a magic seal appeared in the space between Emily's belly and Porlyusica's outstretched hand.<p>

A moment later the room flooded in a bright, warm light brighter than daylight, accompanied by a deep humming sound who shook the entire room and resonate in the bones of everyone standing around the bed.

* * *

><p>The knife came down hard.<p>

Sarah already unable to close her supernatural senses to what was going on behind her opted to the very best she could with her remaining once instead and shut her eyes thightly as well as covering both her ears with her hands. She did therefore not see the bright light that came from Kushina and filled every nook and cranny around her. She felt the rumble in the ground and the air but did not see how the shock wave that traveled away from them shook the buildings for miles around and seemed to stir even the clouds in the sky far above them.

All she did hear however was the thoughts of woman so determined to save her sons life that she took her body and mind way past the point of any human beings predestinated limitation.

That and the mind of a young boy who looked at the light of a new day for the very first time in his life.

* * *

><p><em>The final flare, happening in the moment of birth itself so happened in both cases in at the exact same time. Both signatures, the wild magical field originating from Britain, and the soulfire originating from Japan, raced over the planets surface like two storm fronts, unseen and unfelt by most, causing supernatural miracles and very natural devastation alike and finally colliding over the borderland between Europa and Asia, the Indian Ocean and America's East Coast.<em>

_Both signals, separately measured, among the highest ever witnessed, together, they registered far beyond what hat been thought possible at the time. The force of the twin trauma fried each and any sensory equipment capable of measuring supernatural energy on and around earth as well as that of several inhabited world beyond and caused dozens of cases of lost consciousness as well as a uncountable number of excruciating migraines by supernatural sensitive individuals. According to witnesses, on that day, for just am moment, for anyone able to sense this kinds of power, Earth was the brightest star in the night sky._

* * *

><p>„Okay. What just happened?" , Dan asked, blinking bright spot out of his vision, surprised that the room around them was still standing, after the shock wave he just felt he expected to at very least finding the window blown out.<p>

But no. Everything was back to normal again. The small group looked over to Porlyusica who was in the process of fastening a little silver baby bracelet around a small wrist.

"A very strong pulse of wild energy caused in the moment of birth of a strong supernatural being. Also called it a birth-trauma. One that probably registered on the other end of the galaxy." , Porlyusica explained. „For now this small amount of silver will be enough to keep it contained but it will not last for long. While she gets older the amount of magic in her body will increase as well as it becomes more attuned with her will and desires which eventually is going to make it more dangerous if she cannot control it. It would be wise to make certain she always has a hold on some silver. Maybe school her vanity, instill a habit of wearing jewelry at all times. The more the better. We will see what we have to do when simple silver will no longer be enough." She wrapped the newborn into the blanket and handed her over to Emily then she nodded to Erza. „We should hurry. It's time to leave."

Emily looked down at her daughter and starred in shock. „But... Her eyes? , she asked starring down at her newborn daughter. A beautiful baby girl with rosy cheeks and a feint wisp of copper colored hair on her head, and two eyes glowing in a eerie yellow light from deep within her pupils and all around her iris

„It's the mage-sight. A rare talent. Magic user have to train for years to develop this ability. It will allow her to see any form of energy. It's basically a enhanced sense that goes far beyond the visible light perception normal people have. The glow you see comes from the magic that pools in her eyes to give her this ability. We will be able to mask it with a spell later on." , Porlyusica said in ways to explain. „Erza, would you mind?"

Erza looked up from the little bundle in Emily's arms and nodded. Lifting her hands a other magic circle appeared in the air above them. „This is a space-deplacement-ward. I am porting us together with the bed directly up to the ship. We should be off this planet before they even get here."

„Wait.", Dan said. „You mean leave Earth."

Porlyusica nodded. „The moment your daughter was born Makarov's invitation to Fiore for the three of you stopped being a offer and became mandatory."

Erza nodded. „You will all be save on Fiore and help if there should be a problem."

„It doesn't mean you have to leave Earth forever." , Romulus continued. „But at least for a few month until we know they have stopped searching for you and the girl is save. For her own sake as well as the sake of the rest of the planet. We can keep a eye out to see if anyone is looking for your girl. By the way before this is getting ridiculous, what are you going to call the squirt?"

Emily blushed at that. „Oh...ah. Hermione. It's Hermione Jean Granger."

Erza smiled. „Hello Hermione, welcome to life." Then she caught the annoyed look on Porlyusica's face. „Ohh, right. Ehm, Portus.", a the magical seal still on the ground flared up once again and a moment later the group was gone.

* * *

><p>„Sarah.", Kushina's frighteningly weak voice called out and Sarah slowly turned around, desperately trying to ignore the smell and sight of all the blood.<p>

„Sensei.", she cried now longer even attempting to hold back her tears. She knew that this was it. Kushina was dieing. The one person who truly cared about her, who was almost like a mother to her, and there was nothing she could do to prevent is.

Kushina on her part fought the tiredness with all her might. Unable to feel her body anymore she lifted the small boy with the rest of her strength and pushed him over to her genin. „Take... him... please." She could barley even see anything anymore and her hearing was fading in and out. „Bring... Naruto... to... jiji... Hokage Saru...tobi... make... sure... only him...". She was hoping, so hoping, that that what the stranger said was a lie, that wherever Minato was, he was well and all right, but in deep inside she knew that wherever she was going now, Minato was already waiting for her, and her heart broke at the thought that she was forced to leave her son all alone. „Take... care... please"

„I will!", Sarah cried out, clutching the small, bloody baby to her chest and stared at the dying woman in horror. „I will. I will protect him against anything. I will. I swear. I am sorry, sensei. Please. I'm sorry. I'll do anything..."

„And you will. More than anyone could ever ask for.", a completely, new voice said from behind Sarah, and a moment later the distressed girl, still clutching the baby, slummed to the floor unconscious.

Kushina's breath caught, for a moment, she feared that the stranger had somehow come back to finish what he started. But as the stranger crouched down to move little Sarah in a more comfortable position she was able to recognize Minato in that oh so familiar face. Except it wasn't Minato, no, this man was bigger, and slightly more muscular. His face was rounder, his hair was long and silver, and he had her eyes but his glowed in a warm silvery light. Actually his whole body was glowing in a ethereal white light.

„You...you...", Kushina started.

„Yeah mom, it's me.", the man said.

It was him. Kushina did now how, or why, she did care, she just wanted to tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him. „Na... ru... to..."

„Shhh. I know. It is time, mom. Dad is already waiting." And the last thing Kushian saw was the angelic face of a adult Naruto, the last thing she felt was his warm hand on her cheek, moving up to her forehead and slowly closing her eyes. And the last thing she heard was his gentle voice.

„It's going to be alright.", he said.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>The most unusual part of the event however was not recognized until much later into the investigation, which was that at the moment of collisions, both energy waves canceled each other out and dissipating instantly, a phenomenon, that, considering that both sources are evidently the birth trauma of two very powerful supernatural beings, should not be happening as it is normaly only seen by conflicting and opposite forces. No clear explanation have been found for this unusual behavior so far.<em>

_Because of the similarity between those two events and a obvious connection between the two, it was decided to consider it as a single global incident, filed under the name Hyperlink Twins ._

_As it is the nature of birth traumas, the event did not last long past it's apex and the energy dissipated within the next few hours afterwards. Even though they where no direct casualties caused by the Twins, the damage to property caused indirectly goes into the eight-digit numbers. Long term effects of both mental and physical nature on the planets higher and lower life forms could be measured for years._

_Even though response from those with jurisdiction on earth, manly the Atlantean Purbloods, was immediate, it wasn't possible to locate either of the two sources or even confirm that the events where indeed caused by newly born in the moment of birth. The signal originating in Britain cut off too fast and no obvious traces had been found, which was thought to indicate the involvement of a third party who worked to hid the child and parents away for unknown reasons._

_The one from Japan however slipped away for no other reason as to the time of the event the city of Tokyo also happened to be epicenter of a other supernatural event, namely the attack of a Class-5 Xenowight, later named Kitsune Kingu Kyubiko , Kyubiko, the king of foxes, for his appearance similar to that of the mystical Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed fox demon featuring in the legends of Serenity, the princess of the moon kingdom. The attack had higher priority at first and both events where handled as one, only the aftermath showed that this was a mistake._

* * *

><p>Hours and hours of rain bared down heavily onto Tokyo. Still there was smoke raising from several districts with the firefighters struggling to contain the inferno.<p>

A man, wearing a dark green kimono and something that looked like tight body armor underneath and noticeably white, waist-length and rather spiky hair starred down into the ruins of this bleeding metropolis, listened to the sound of siren of police and ambulance racing from one calamity to the next generally ignored that he felt like his inside were dying.

Years and years of experience as a true Shinobi, the memories of a thousands of fights on hundreds of battlefields until his reputation reached into all corners of the known galaxy did shit to prepare him for this.

The door behind him opened and a old man with grey hair and a goatee, wearing a red kimono with a white sash and haori, entered the room and immediately stopped.

"Jiraiya?", the old man asked slightly shocked.

"Sarutobi", Jiraiya answered in way of greeting.

"I see.", the old man continued walking forwards placing himself in front of the window next to his old friend and student and also looked down into the city. "So you already heard."

Jiraiya nodded. "I must have been no more than a hour too late to arrive here. So this is the true power of the nine-tail?", Jiraiya said raising a half empty bottle to his lips. "I take it this mean our estimations where wrong. The Kyuubi escaped and killed them?"

"No.", Sarutobi answered and lightened his pipe. "No, it did not. From what we could detect from the bodies of Kushina, Minato and there ANBU guards, all of which bear wounds that could not have been caused by the Kyuubi, so the nine-tails did not escape himself, somebody must have interfered, but who would do such a thing I do not know. However one of our forces, a genin by the name of Sarah Kerrigan, appears to have been on sight when this disaster went down. She might be able to tell us more, if we get her to talk that is.

"I see.", Jiraiya said and turned around to walk to the door.

"Jiraiya.", the old man called out bringing the sannin to a stop. "Naruto is alive."

There was a other moment of silence. Then a sob and a whisper. Thank the gods. He turned back around. But how?

Sarutobi shook his head. We are not certain. ANBU-units found Sarah clutching the boy not to far from Kushina's body. From the looks of things Kushina may has performed C-section on herself and then handed to boy to young Sarah. She was the girl's sensei. Kushina hasn't died long before ANBU arrived and from the looks of things she gave Sarah some clear instruction. The girl introduced Naruto to the ANBU's and then very nearly killed one of them with a aneurysms when they tried to take him from her. So far all they got out of her was that his name is Naruto and that he is Kushina's son which is consistent with the state her body is in. Few know that Kushina and Minato even liked each other. So far no one linked Naruto to Minato. Even his birth certificate only lists his mothers maiden name. He is Naruto Uzumaki.

I see. You chose to leave it like that?

Namikaze had a lot of enemies. , Sarutobi answered. Now he is dead and many would only be too happy to end his line forever. The additional protection of a shrouded identity will only help the boy in the long run. At least until he has the strength to protect himself.

Jiraiya glared at the old man. "You are going to use the exact same argument to why I cannot raise the boy myself. Right?"

"Yes, you too have a bounty on your head and your link to Minato it too well known, besides your spy network is invaluable to Konoha..."

The Uzumaki had enemies themselves. What about those? You won't be able to hide Naruto's relation to Minato. Most will know the moment they see him with a Hyuga. , Jiraiya argued.

Jiraiya. You know that with the fall of Uzushiogakure the strength of the remaining Uzumaki is only a shadow of what it used to be. A single Uzumaki, born after the war and without proof of his linage, will not be seen as a threat. And the Hyuga. , Sarutobi sighed. I'm sure Minato must have told you about his concern about the Hyuga clan and there declining loyalty towards his line due to the size and power the Hyuga have gained in in recent years and the increasing amount of internal dispute within the clan therefore. I know the Hyuga have sworn to defend the Namikaze to there last breath, and that they at least some of them know to honor a ancient fow, however I no longer believe that the benefit of such a protection will outweigh the risk coming with it.

"Without proof of his linage? You are going to stuff the boy into a orphanage and forget about him." Jirayia answered, getting gradually louder. "The last of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki and you have him live the life of a foundling. You actually dare to piss on Minato's and Kushina's still warm grave like that. If I where in your boots, old man, I would start to be very afraid for the day when karma will come calling for this. The boy is destined for greatness, you know he is."

Sarutobi flinched. "Destined for Greatness? You are talking about the children of prophecies? You believe it is Naruto?"

"I always thought that Minato would be one of the children the prophesy speaks of, that was until the day Kushina told me she was expecting and that they had decided that if it's a boy the are going to name him after the protagonist of my first book. World upheaval and calamities. Those who listen will hear, Equilibrium is here. Oogamasennin's prediction says that my legacy will change the world forever. I don't have children of my own. At least non that I know of, and I checked. It's narrative causality. It has to be Naruto.", Jiraiya explained.

"That does not change anything, the boy has to become a man first. He will not be able to do that if he is dead."

"Screw this.", Jiraiya answered. "I am the boy's godfather. Minato entrusted him to me. I will be damned if I let the boy grows up raised by some... ." He turned away and walked towards the door.

"Jiraiya, stop." Sarutobi called out but Jiraiya didn't listen. "There is more..." No reaction. "The nine-tails is sealed into Naruto."

That got a immediate response with Jiraiya stopping dead in his tracks with his hand hovering right at the door then he turned right around. "What?!"

"The ANBU's clearly felt the presents of the kyuubi within the boy. I don't know why or how it came to this. Again we are hoping that the investigation will bring some light into those matters. Something must have happened. The seal is clearly Minato's work. Why and how he managed to seal a demon into his newborn son, I do not know. Worse, from what we can tell he died before Naruto was effectively born. Yet the stile is unmistakable, if it wasn't you how sealed to demon into the boy than it had to be Minato. But the people fear demons, always will, always have. You cannot kill them for they simply reappear again later at the same place, sealing them into a object also does not work as it would simply break down and it can't be measured how long they hold. Only living containers suffice and even then only the strongest of wills can withstand a demon. For a demon as strong as the kyuubi this only means all of this counts even more. There is a reason the nine-tails had been passed down from Mito to Kushina as only a Uzumaki has the strength to contain it and now that Kushina is dead and the fox demon within Naruto we cannot remove it again without killing him even if there was someone we could pass it on to." Sarutobi explained. "But you and I both know how other jinchriki are being treated elsewhere. Getting hated or at the very least shunned and seen as the incarnation of the demons that have been imprisoned into them. That is why Kushina kept it a secret. But Naruto is just a baby, his own chakra is not yet strong enough to conceal the nine-tails youki. I fear words may have already gotten out. I will put the boy under 24/7 security detail with ANBU just in case someone tries something stupid and if I hurry, hopefully I can prevent the news from spreading too far. However, Jiraiya, there is only so much I can to. If news of Naruto containing the nine-tails reaches other hidden villages or if Iwagakure learns that Minato Namikaze has a son, his life will be forfeit. This will be your job. You have the skill and the contacts. Make sure your spies are on the job and that Naruto's identity stays a secret."

Jiraiya snapped, "You can't let Minato's son be raised by ANBU. That is crazy. I can raise him myself. Or what about Kakashi? He is Naruto's uncle, you know."

Sarutobi nodded. "I know. That is why I have recommended him for ANBU. I will tell him about Naruto eventually when I'm certain he has the boy's best interest at heart and bears no ill will against the jinchriki of the nine-tailed fox demon. And then there is little Sarah Kerrigan. Her teacher handed her the child personally and asked her to protect him. I will recommend the girl for ANBU as well. And you can be a part of his life too. But you must understand Jiraiya Minato and Kushina were killed. We don't know if they where killed because someone was after them or if someone wanted the nine-tails or if that was a attack against all of Konoha, either way if whoever did that finds out about Naruto it will end badly. We need to find who did this to protect him so that when he comes of age we can tell him all that he needs to know and give him time to grow in strength."

Jiraiya shook his head, "All right, sensei" But I'm still going to see him now. And then I'll go to talk to this Sarah Kerrigan. And something else. I swear here and now I am going to gut the bastard who did this, if it's the last thing I do."

Sarutobi nodded and as Jiraiya left the office and closed the door. Sarutobi walked back over to his window and looked out over the city with the feeling that things where going to get very complicated very, very soon.

* * *

><p><em>Both sources remain missing, although the signatures where carefully recorded, and in a usual move by the Atlantean Purbloods, all available information on the event shared between allied nations and since moved into public domain. The event remains flagged as highest priority. Experts agree that this was not the last that would be heard from them.<em>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

**AAN/:**

All right. Phuu, that was that. Heavens, my spellchecker tried too kill my right there at the end because of all the loose word creation. That would have been a shitty way to die.

Well, if you made it down to this text, congratulations, you get nothing.

Alright for real this time. This was my first Chapter/Intro into my new mega fic Equilibrium. God I love that word. So you can see what it's going to be like going ahead: batshit crazy, of the wall, sometimes cooky, sometimes tragic. The whole thing is very much going to be a experiment. For me, to see what I can write, and for you to see how you are going to react to it. No. Wait. That would also be for me. Mahaha, all mine.

I realize that at this point you are probably going to be confused about what is going on and who is doing what, where, when and why. Don't worry, all will be explained. It is going to take a while and you will probably be rereading this and the following chapters again before that. Yeah, I'm a pretentious ass, what can you do. For real, all will be explained along the way, I have this all planed out, I am not just making that up (yes, yes I am).

What you need to take with you for now from this chapter, or what I tried to tell you is that both Naruto Uzumaki and Hermoine Granger where born under usual circumstances, that they are both creazy insane powerful and that there is obviously a connection. Also there births where simular yet opposite. And there is a plan. Whoes plan? What plan? Who knows. Also keep a eye on Erza Scarlet and Sarah Kerrigan. They are not just there to be awsome and look pretty, although they are going to do that too. A lot.

**Detailed Disclaimer (also SPOILERS):**

- Intro; unknown Deities discuss the fate of the universe; CrossGen Comic Entertainment, CrossGen Chronicles #1. The dialoge is almost completely word for word the same. I am only keeping the dialoge as well as the presented idee (conflict creates power, empower a chosen few to upset the standing order), there identities as well as the one of the First and the Chosen few, as well as there entire motivation and so on and so forth, will be very different from those in the comic.

- Emily, Damian, Hermione Granger; Harry Potter. More taken from the fandom rather than the actual books written by J. K. Rowling. Hermione is one of the leads in the book and the movie adaptation by Warner Bros. And Hermione will definitely be one main in this fic. Her parents however have barely a part in the books or movies, not even first name to tell you the truth. There part will somewhat be bigger in this fic. I did not go with the widely known names of Emma and Daniel Granger (Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe play the parts of Hermione and Harry in the movies, isn't it subtle). I however choose names that would still allowed for me to use the nicknames Em and Dan.

- Romulus Lupin; Allright that character is OC, his mentioned brother however isn't. What do I mean by that? Well. We will see. Psst, combine Roman Mythologie with a certain teacher from a children book series already mention. Not to give anything away or anything.

- Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail; Fairy Tail. Yeah the character is from a Manga created by Hiro Mashima, however I do prefer the Anime produced by Satelight and A-1 Pictures in this case. I am planing to keep much of the actual characters and material from the source the way it is however in a more sci-fie setting. Yes many of the characters will appear later on and Fairy Tail itself will be a big part of this fic. Erza Scarlet herself, a main protagonis in the source material will play a support role (big sister) to Hermione, and yes, her backstory is taken from the source material and will tie into the story later. I did however change her character design. Into that of a catgirl. No reasion. Just because. Catgirls will be somewhat of a thing in this fic.

- Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki , Naruto Uzumaki, Konohagakure no Sato, Kyuubi no Youko; Naruto. That mange is drawn by Masashi Kishimoto, the anime adaption is produced by Studio Pierrot, as well as others. Not much to tell, so far, much of what happened in this chapter was similar to the source material, everything that is different is kind of essential however. Naruto will be the second main character next to Hermione, the Yang to her Yin basicaly. As for Naruto's parents and there similar yet different deaths than in the source material, well can't really say to much about that. Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leafs. Well more like the village hidden in Tokyo, or more exact the secret brotherhood of deadly assassins hidden in Tokyo. Get it? The name, Konohagakure is supposed to be misleading. Because they are ninjas. And having a freaking Mount Rushmore pointing out the location of your hidden village makes no god damn sense. Last and least, Kyuubi no Youko, the big nine-tailed demon fox, different than in the source material, how much and why, the answer right after a few words from our sponsors.

- Sarah Kerrigan; Starcraft. Ah, Blizzard Entertainment, the company who produces more sociophobic nerds, like me, than any other company in the world. The amount of money and actual lifetime I have thrown at this soul sucker is truly shocking. And yet I regret not a single moment of it. Sarah Kerrigan is one, if not the main character of the entire game series, as far as one accepts the story as in any way important for the game. At first Starctaft, mainly Starcraft: Ghost, was the gimmic I wanted to use to sci-fiing Naruto but when Erza Scarlet started to grap more and more focus in the Hermione-camp so did Sarah over in the Naruto-camp. (Isn't it great, not even one chapter into the story and it already left me behind and started to write itself. Yay me) Much like Erza, her role and backstory may be more important than it seems.

**Next chapter:** Well, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Isabella Swan we have two other main characters to have a look at, allthough they are both older than Naruto and Hermione, whats up with that? One is able to see ghost, the other one is unable to be seen by anyone? Weird. And who is this Harry Potter kid? Wait, is that a TARTIS? And those things are demons? And shinigami. What the hell is going on?


End file.
